


down we go

by burnsidesjulia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Counter Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, [slams fists on table] more of aaron being worshipped and treated very well, just a lil bit tho, this is pretty fluffy btw theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gives Alex a suggestion. Alex takes it a little more seriously than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down we go

Aaron is joking when he says it. He’s just trying to get his boyfriend to back off, just wants to mess with him a little. Aaron walks into the kitchen and sits atop the counter, reaches into the cabinet and pulls the jar of peanut butter out. Alex is walking past him and into the living room, and then stops to squint up at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Aaron swings his feet off the edge of the counter, unscrewing the lid. Alex steps closer to the counter. “Don’t stick your fingers in there. It’s gross.”

“What’s gross about it?” Aaron argues, looking up at him. Alex scoffs. “Your fingers are gross,” he teases. “Don’t want em in there.” He looks back down at his phone.

“I’ve stuck my fingers in you, Alexander.” Aaron tosses the lid onto the counter beside him. Alex’s eyes widen and he lifts his gaze back to Aaron’s. Aaron doesn’t usually say things like that to him, it’s often the other way around with Alex making filthy comments and watching Aaron fluster. He scoffs again, his voice slightly shaky. “Well, yeah. But.” His face is flushing, and he plants his hands on his hips to try and hide it. Aaron notices anyway, grins back at him as he swirls his finger through the peanut butter. “But, what?”

“But,” Alex repeats, his eyes tracking Aaron’s fingers as he pops them into his mouth. He seems distracted. “But I eat that.” Aaron rolls his eyes, sucking his finger clean. “Honestly?” He pulls the finger from his mouth, points it at his boyfriend. It shines wet under the lights in the kitchen. “You can eat _me,_ Hamilton.”

Alex’s blush deepens, and Aaron watches him fumble with the phone in his hands. When he gets his bearings back, he clicks it off and sets it on the table across from Aaron. There’s something dangerous in his eyes, and he stalks across the kitchen towards Aaron. He pushes Aaron’s hand back down to his side, brackets his wrists against the edge of the counter. He smiles up at him. “Alright.” Aaron raises his eyebrows. “Alright?” he repeats, but he doesn’t get an answer. Alex presses up on his toes to meet Aaron’s lips, silencing him. Aaron hums back into the kiss, surprised but welcoming it entirely. Alex rubs his thumbs around on Aaron’s forearms as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue rubbing hot over the seam of Aaron’s lips. Aaron lets him in immediately.

“Mm. Up, Aaron.” Alex is speaking against his lips, and he taps Aaron on the side of his hips. Aaron pulls away, mind bleary. “Hm,” he hums back, and pulls away from Alex’s lips. Alex taps him again, doesn’t respond. “What’re you doing?” Alex rubs his thumb across Aaron’s bottom lip. “M’ undressing you.” Aaron licks over the pad of his thumb instinctively, raises an eyebrow. “What for?” Alex grins back at him, steps forward to press his hips against Aaron’s lower leg. Aaron chokes on his question as he feels Alex grinding against him. “What do you think?” he asks lowly, and his hands squeeze around Aaron’s hips. Aaron shifts toward him as Alex taps his side, this time a little harder. “Up,” he breathes again, sliding his fingers under Aaron’s waistband and rubbing the fingertips into his skin gently. He complies, lays back on his hands and raises his hips off the counter.

“Good,” Alex praises him softly, tugging his pants down his legs. He leaves his boxers up, and steps back to pull his own pants down. His cock is halfway hard, pushing up against his boxers. Aaron drags his eyes over him slowly. Alex is just as pretty in the light of their kitchen as he is in their bedroom, his tanned skin flushing red across his chest and to the place where fine hair trails down toward his hips. Alex notes Aaron’s gaze and pushes his hair back from his face, his lips simpering, and he’s clearly showing off. Aaron plays along, licks over his lips as he drags his eyes over Alex's body. “Come back over here,” he orders, crooking a finger to call him closer, and that’s all it takes to have Alex stepping forward again, pressing between Aaron’s legs and kissing him.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to make his eagerness known, and he’s tugging Aaron closer to the edge of the counter, standing on his toes to roll their hips together. Aaron lets out a soft moan into his mouth, feeling his own cock stirring. He slides his hands through Alex’s hair, tugging at it lightly. Alex voices his appreciation. “Aaron,” Alex sighs out, his tongue dipping back into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron runs his hands down the curve of Alex’s spine, shivering. He’ll _never_ grow tired of hearing Alex say his name like that.

“Alex, baby.” Aaron tugs on Alex’s hair again, pulls him back from his lips. Alex makes a high-pitched noise as his head jerks back with the pull, and his eyes roam the room aimlessly for a moment before finding Aaron’s face. Aaron smiles at his cloudy eyes and tugs at his hair again. Alex rolls against him one more time and then pulls back, taking away his hands and his hips and then even his mouth, and Aaron makes a soft noise of disagreement. His face is warm with pleasure, and the gluttonous look Alex is laying on him is in no way helping. He squirms under the attention. Alex smiles in the way he does and his eyes go from lustful to glowy, his smile dimpling his cheeks. “I love you so much, you know,” he says, wording it like a question but speaking it like a truth. Aaron feels himself blushing, instinctively ducks his head to hide it. “I love you too,” he responds, and then Alex is kissing him again, his lips sweet and promising to bruise against Aaron’s.

When Alex pulls away again, he keeps his hands on Aaron, tugging away his shirt from the bottom up and running his hands along the bare skin. He tsks at Aaron when he tries to return the favor and take his shirt off, steps away to do it himself. “Let me take care of you,” he coos, rubbing his fingers gently down Aaron’s cheek. Aaron has to avert his gaze again, trying to keep back his grin. Alex catches him in another kiss. Aaron wishes Alex would hurry along to whatever it is he’s doing. Even _he’s_ getting impatient, his need becoming more and more apparent as the moments tick by. Alex is working him up with his searing lips, his hands roaming over Aaron’s back. And just as he thinks this, Alex is pulling away again, dropping to his knees on the tile. Aaron looks down at him between his knees, swallows hard. Alex eyes gleam up at him.

“You want?” he asks, almost rhetorically, and Aaron rolls his eyes down at him, pushing his hips forward. His body has grown tired of patience for the night, and with Alex’s mouth so close to the place where he needs him most, the tease is too much. Alex is purposefully keeping his distant, just tracing the pads of his fingers over Aaron's thighs and smiling to himself. Aaron is tempted to thread his hand through his hair and tug him forward to hurry him up but still he resists, saves that for later. Instead, he looks down at Alex, trying to convey his need through the gaze. Alex’s eyes darken significantly as he receives the stare, and he definitely seems to understand as his hands slide up Aaron’s thighs, the palms warm and wide. He lays his cheek on Aaron’s thigh, too, presses his lips to the fabric atop heated skin. Aaron can’t help the appreciative moan that tumbles from between his lips as Alex mouths at his hardness from over his boxers. Even from through the fabric, his mouth is wet and warm and his tongue is slipping lazily out of his mouth to trace along the hard line. His hands press firmly into his thighs, and Aaron has to clench his fists to keep from rolling his hips into the contact. The muscles in his legs ache to stretch and spasm with the sensation, but he settles for curling his toes. Alex keeps mouthing at him, doing nothing more.

“Alexander,” he grits out, his fingers curling desperately on the edge of the counter. Alex’s eyes peel open to look up at him, a devilish glint in them. He pulls his mouth away, his lips wet and red. His eyes are hazy and deep, his face darkened with blush. Aaron gapes down at him, and Alex’s eyes sweep over the wet patch he’s created on Aaron’s boxers. The head of his cock is visible through the damp fabric. His hands move further up Aaron’s thighs, his fingertips tucking beneath the elastic of his boxers. Aaron’s hands fly to the back of Alex’s head, tangling in his hair. Alex moans against his thigh, his breath so perfectly heated, and his hands pull fruitlessly at Aaron’s boxers. Aaron somehow manages to lift himself off the counter and let his boyfriend strip him.

Alex has his lips on him almost as soon as he’s free of his boxers, and Aaron lets his legs kick out behind Alex’s head. Alex laughs around his cock, and _shit_ , Aaron squeezes his bottom lip into his teeth. Alex’s eyes flutter shut as he bobs down, going as far as his gag reflex will allow. Aaron pulls lightly on his hair, eliciting a choked out noise each time. In return, Alex’s movements become absolutely teasing, sucking softly on his head, his tongue flicking around the ridge of it, pink flashes from under his lips. Aaron’s nails scratch gently against Alex’s scalp as he tugs on his hair. Alex closes his fist around the base of Aaron’s cock and strokes him in time with his mouth. Aaron tries to say Alex’s name but fails, nothing but a broken noise making it’s way out of his throat. Alex’s eyes peel open slowly, and he draws back off of Aaron’s cock to look up at him. He keeps the tip in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely. Aaron reaches out to touch his face with shaky hands, rubbing his thumb across Alex’s cheekbone. Alex points his tongue against the slit and Aaron jumps under the feeling, pushes Alex back down with a heavy palm. Alex goes without a fight, and just as Aaron starts to lose himself to the feeling of Alex’s mouth on him, Alex is gone again. Aaron cries out, needy, his hips shifting up of their own accord. Alex laughs at him again, pulls him further forward on the counter. Aaron blinks down at him, not understanding what he wants with his foggy mind. Alex kisses the bottom of his thigh, sending a shiver up Aaron’s spine. Alex kisses him again, lips pressed against him chastely but still raising goosebumps all along Aaron’s skin. “I’m just taking your advice, sweetheart,” he smiles, and his voice is entirely too sweet for it to mean just that. Aaron is wary of his tone, but his lips feel so nice on his skin, and his hands are warm and tugging him to the edge of the counter. Aaron lets himself be moved, lets his eyes slip closed.

Alex’s hands cup the curve of his ass gently, fingers kneading into the meat of it. Aaron tilts into the hold, lets out a blissful sigh. The contact is sweet and soft, and for as bad as he wants Alex to touch him, it’s nice. The niceness blends into burning heat as Alex pulls his cheeks apart, presses the tip of one finger against his rim. Aaron’s eyes shoot back open and he makes a noise near a yelp, and Alex laughs again, softer and breathier. Aaron tries to look down at him, but the new angle obscures his view of his boyfriend on his knees. All he knows is the gentle tap of his fingers, the warmth of his breath. Alex lets out a long puff of air through his nose, comes up to kiss the crux of Aaron’s thigh. “Trust me?” he whispers, and his voice is so inviting that Aaron can’t question it at all. He nods. Alex’s mouth flicks up into a smile against his skin, and then he disappears below where Aaron can see. There’s a long moment of silence and waiting, and Aaron is doing nothing _but_ waiting, just feeling the weight of Alex’s hands holding his thighs apart and-

_Oh._ Alex’s tongue presses against him, licking a stripe right across his hole. Aaron moans and almost falls off the counter at the feeling, and Alex’s hands squeeze tighter on his thighs to keep him steady. Alex licks over him again, traces the rim with the point of his tongue. Aaron’s hands clench against the countertop, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Oh fuck, _Alexander_ ,” he groans, and Alex responds by licking against him again, with more force this time. Alex has never rimmed Aaron before, and god, now he understands why the boy likes it so much when he does it. It’s hot and wet and warm in all the right ways, and Alex’s breath against his sensitive skin feels incredible. Alex begs for it all the time, not that it’s necessarily a chore for Aaron to do, but he’s never quite understood why. Now it all makes sense, Alex is so _good_. Aaron would give anything to keep Alex’s mouth on him forever, would leap over buildings and planets for it.

Alex’s tongue leaves him for a moment to drag against the bit of skin behind Aaron’s balls, and then pulls away to grin up at him when Aaron makes a noise so high that it cracks his voice. “Want me to stop?” Aaron tightens his thighs around the bit of Alex’s head he can reach with them, lets out a sound very much like a growl. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Alex laughs again and presses back in, his tongue making wide sweeps across Aaron’s entrance. His movements are sloppy and imprecise, almost hesitant at times, and he’s clearly not well-practiced at it. Somehow, that almost makes it better; Alex goes only on what he can assume to do, keeps hunting until he finds movements that have Aaron nearly purring.

One of his hands leaves Aaron’s thighs, and his tongue flexes as he pushes a finger into his mouth, and then two. He continues licking against Aaron with the point of his tongue, and the only noise in the room for what feels like forever is the wet noise of Alex’s mouth and Aaron’s breathy sounds. Alex pulls the finger out of his mouth and presses it against Aaron’s hole, and Aaron nods fervently despite Alex being unable to see him. Alex still seems to be waiting for confirmation and Aaron is tired of waiting, Alex’s mouth feels so good against him. “ _Please,_ ” he forces out, and Alex happily obliges. His finger presses in slowly, and his spit isn’t enough and it almost _hurts_ , but Aaron’s breath is catching in his throat and he’s pressing backwards against the intrusion. Alex’s fingers are long and dextrous, push against all the right spots inside of Aaron’s body. Aaron writhes on the counter, broken noises and half-moans of Alex’s name pouring from his lips. Alex’s grip is tight on either side of his ass and it’s the only thing grounding him. Aaron distantly hopes that he’ll leave bruises. He likes reminders, likes when Alex pushes into the marks afterward. He squirms at the thought, moans.

“Please, Alexander,” Aaron finds himself breathing again, though he’s not sure what he’s asking for. He feels like he’s on fire, burning from the inside out and Alex is stoking the fire, curling his finger up just right and tounging at him. Aaron asks again and again, _please please please_ , and he doesn’t know what he wants or what he’s asking for until Alex’s tongue presses in beside his finger and Aaron sees sparks. 

“Holy _shit_ , oh my _God._ ” Alex draws a circle inside of him, wet and warm and hot against his walls. Aaron’s legs are weak, shaking over Alex’s shoulders, and Alex tries to laugh, but it’s hard with his mouth so occupied. Either way, it sends the vibrations up through him and has him pressing back into Alex’s face. Alex tightens his hold on Aaron’s left hip as a warning and Aaron stops, but the want to move is still there. Alex pats him gently before drawing his hand away from Aaron’s side, sliding it down the back of his leg. Aaron holds his breath and braces his own hands on the counter, leans back and closes his eyes. Alex curls his tongue at the same time as his finger, hits that incredible spot inside him. Aaron sees dots of color pop behind his eyelids. It’s so _good_. Alex is so good.

“ _Uhn_ \- oh, _fuck._ ” Alex makes a noise in response, his voice muffled against Aaron’s skin but still barely audible. Aaron sits back up to look down at him and finds Alex with his hand on himself, palming himself through his boxers. He’s gotten so worked up eating Aaron out that the need for relief was too much, he’s had to touch himself. The sight makes Aaron moan too, closing his eyes and focusing on not moving back and fucking himself onto Alex’s tongue. With his eyes closed, Alex’s noises seem twice as loud, desperate and obscured from his angle. Aaron feels everything; Alex’s hot breath against him, the scrape of his facial hair, his swollen lips. Alex moans into him again, Aaron can’t help but rock back onto Alex’s mouth. Alex makes a noise in his throat, pulls his mouth away to bite at the soft underside of Aaron’s thigh. Aaron’s pulse jumps, the muscles in his thighs tightening. He feels Alex smile against his skin. 

Alex shifts and comes back up to where Aaron can see him, and he looks entirely _wrecked._ His face is red and wet from his own saliva, his hair mussed. Aaron can see his arm working where he’s still getting himself off. He grins. “You haven’t touched yourself?” he asks, his voice deep and rough with arousal. His words are almost surprising. Aaron looks at himself, and sure enough, he hasn’t. His cock is hard and heavy, leaking against his stomach, and only now does he register the _need_ he feels, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He moves to take himself in his hand, and Alex takes his hand off of his own cock to shoo him away. “No way, sweetheart. You missed your chance.” He pushes Aaron’s hand behind his back, then the other one. “Keep them there,” he commands, his voice still sweet, and Aaron nods back dumbly. Alex has never demanded he not touch himself before, and something about they way he says it makes Aaron’s heart pick up pace.

Alex smiles. “Good.” He sucks a wet kiss to the side of Aaron’s cock and then ducks back below him, his tongue back on his hole. Aaron closes his eyes, focuses on the white hot pleasure in his blood. Alex slips another finger in beside his first, his tongue dancing around the tight muscles surrounding them. He lets Aaron adjust for a minute, working his fingers slowly, and then he starts to spread them, opening Aaron wide. Aaron rolls his hips back into it, almost gasping. His stomach is clenching familiarly, a pressure building in the base of his spine and raising a chill along his skin. This certainly wouldn’t be the first time Alex has made him come with just fingers.

“Alexander, I…” He can’t say much more than that, breaking off into a moan as Alex’s tongue dives between the ‘v’ of his fingers, pressing deeper into Aaron’s body. He shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut. “M’ close.” Aaron’s hand ball into fists on the counter behind his back, unwilling to move them. As much as he wants to grab and pull at Alex’s hair, Alex gave him an order, and some previously unknown part of his brain intends to follow it. He keeps them where he was instructed, tossing his head back. Alex is dedicated to his own task as well, diligently pressing his tongue up and getting the job done. He curls his fingers again to hit Aaron’s prostate and keeps them there, stroking over it again and again so softly that it aches. Aaron is shaking, audibly panting, so close that it hurts but unable to touch himself. He wants to be good. He wants to do as Alex told him. Aaron’s hips rock up uselessly into empty air, searching out friction and finding none. Alex pulls his mouth away with one last broad swipe with the flat of his tongue, looks back up at Aaron. “You wanna come?” he asks, his eyes glittering dangerously. Aaron nods, short and fast motions. _Yes, yes, yes. Please._

Alex rises up, two of his fingers still stretching Aaron. He knocks their foreheads together and Aaron presses into a kiss, licking obscenely into his boyfriend's mouth. Alex’s lips are swollen and wet, lazy against his. The one of Alex’s hands not stretching Aaron is still working over his own cock.

“Wait,” Alex breathes back into the kiss, and then he pulls away. The hypocrisy of Alex telling anyone to wait is lost on Aaron because he’s too busy nodding again, telling Alex that yes, he’ll wait for him. Alex is never bossy, not like this. Aaron wonders why he hasn’t stopped him yet. With anyone else, he might be ashamed of how much he likes Alex giving him orders and telling him what to do. It really isn’t his thing to submit, or, at least it wasn’t before. Because Alex kisses him again, their lips smacking together softly, and when he says, “Good boy,” Aaron lets out an undignified whine.

Alex sinks back to his knees, presses chaste kisses all over Aaron’s left thigh. He works his way inward, gets so close to his cock that random strands of his hair brush against it, but then he draws back. Aaron makes a noise in his throat, one he can’t describe but can’t ignore as it pours from him, his hips shifting up toward Alex’s face and then back down onto his fingers. He’s never been so close without falling off the edge before. Everything feels twice as intense, his cock twitching between his thighs. He thinks he _could_ come just like this, untouched and unaccounted for, but he won’t. Alex asked him to wait. So he waits. Aaron squeezes his eyes shut, his thighs tightening. It’s hard to get in a full breath, even, with Alex still pressing kisses to his thighs, ghosting his warm, chapped lips over the shaft of Aaron’s cock. He digs his teeth into his lip. “Alexander,” Aaron chokes out, his hips rolling desperately back onto his hand. Alex’s fingers are pressed right into his prostate again, with so much more pressure this time. Fire is burning bright behind his eyelids. “Alexander, please, I need to-”

“Come, baby,” Alex murmurs in response, his voice soft and sweet. Of course. His Alexander always knows what he wants. Alex licks up the side of Aaron’s cock and over the head, dips his tongue down against the slit and that’s all it takes to have Aaron spilling over Alex’s lips. The feeling is burning hot and long, it seems to last forever as Alex’s fingers and mouth work him through it. Alex keeps going, wringing him out until he’s shaking on the edge of the counter, his thighs trembling. When Aaron whines from the sensitivity, Alex pulls his fingers out gently, praises him softly. Aaron shudders again, opens his eyes to look down at his boyfriend. Alex looks back up at him, his eyes glassy, and he almost smirks as his tongue flicks out to clear his lips of Aaron’s come. He makes a point of swallowing hard, several times, sure to not miss a bit. Alex makes sound, too, groans like Aaron’s spend is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Aaron rolls his eyes, but can’t deny the fresh heat still blooming on his face. Alex really does know how to get to him. He swipes his fingers over his chin to clear the rest of the mess, sucking them clean. His eyes are still blown wide and needy, and through his post-orgasmic haze Aaron manages to register one of Alex’s hands still between his legs, getting himself off.

“Stay still,” Alex tells him, seemingly noticing the look Aaron gives him. Not that Aaron really knows what the look was, but he guesses it was fairly needy. Hungry, even. Because that’s how he feels still. Alex places on hand on his thigh, rubs his fingertips into the skin softly. “Stay,” he repeats, shifting on the floor, his words punctuated with audible pants. “Wanna come on you.” Aaron feels his skin heat up, blushing furiously at the request, but he nods in compliance again. How Alex manages to sound so entirely in control while on his knees with a hand down his pants, Aaron isn’t sure, but he’s enjoying it anyway. Alex licks his lips again, presses down on Aaron with his free hand to help himself up. He steps between Aaron’s still spread out legs, looks over his face in silence. Aaron looks back, and his fingers itch to pull his boxers away, to see his hand as he works it over himself. Alex still hasn’t told him to move, so he keeps them behind his back. Alex’s eyes are dark, pupils wide enough to block out all but a sliver of his irises. He licks over his lips again. His hips are stuttering forward into his hand. “Alexander,” Aaron breathes out, his voice heavy and sticking in his throat as if the pull of Alex’s hand affects him directly. Alex wraps his free hand around the back of Aaron’s neck. “Yeah,” he answers, not enough conviction in his words for it to be a question. Aaron can’t look away from Alex fisting his cock beneath the thin fabric. He swallows hard. “Can I…” he barely whispers, can’t finish his sentence because he breaks off as Alex catches his lips in another biting kiss. When he pulls back, he drags Aaron’s bottom lip out between his teeth, lets go to watch it snap back into place. “You can move your hands again.” That’s all the permission Aaron needs.

He tugs Alex’s boxers away, as far down as he can reach to push them. With his free hand, Alex digs his nails into the skin of Aaron’s shoulders, his grip slipping a bit over the thin sheet of sweat. “Talk to me,” Alex says lowly, and his voice feels like it’s ringing inside Aaron’s head. It’s like the request clicks open a lock that had been on his tongue until now, because Aaron winds both arms around Alex’s hips and pulls him close, buries his face in his neck. And then he talks. He’s not even sure of half of what he’s saying, his heart is still thudding against the inside of his chest and his head is bleary, he’s clouded in with Alexander. Still, he figures something he’s doing must be right, because Alex is gasping above him, tilting his head back to allow Aaron access to the column of his throat. Aaron bites, digs his nails into Alex’s skin, tells him that he’s beautiful and amazing and hot. Alex hums out his approval and his hand picks up speed, his throat vibrates beneath Aaron’s lips. “More.” His voice is thick, dry. Aaron’s own throat feels a little dry, to be fair. He feels himself stirring again, with Alex all hot breath and sweet moans over him. He complies and compliments Alex again, tells him how good his mouth is, how good his fingers are, how he wants him to come, and then Alex does; his hips stutter to a stop and he twists his wrist on the upstroke and then he’s coming, spilling warm against Aaron’s stomach, quiet save for a soft moan of Aaron’s name. Aaron’s breaths are short and shuddering, and with the relaxed way Alex is rubbing his fingers along his skin now, spitting praise, he almost feels like he’s the one who just came and not the the other way around.

“Good boy,” Alex says again, pushing Aaron back from his neck, and there’s a very present want to shiver as he says it. Alex smiles down at him. “Mm. Look at you.” He sounds adoring, his eyes raking down over Aaron’s heaving chest and his stomach. Aaron follows his gaze, blushes at the sight of his own skin painted with Alex’s release. Alex, of course, is never one to shy away from anything, and he pushes Aaron back up the counter, leans down to kiss at his chest. Aaron closes his eyes, lets his heart punch up against the inside of his chest as Alex kisses over it. He moves down, opens his mouth to clean himself off of Aaron’s stomach with long sweeps of his tongue, no ulterior motives but to clean him. Aaron feels a pull in his gut anyway, stirring with interest at Alex’s tongue all over him. Alex stands back up to his full height, presses his forehead into Aaron’s and swallows easily, pushes forward into a kiss that makes Aaron’s head spin with how sweet it is. His head tilts, and Aaron is the one to part his lips first. Alex complies, and they kiss softly, Alex spooning what’s left of his own come back into his mouth. Aaron slides his tongue into Alex’s mouth too, tastes Alexander mixed with his own release on his lips. The idea of kissing come out of Alex’s mouth is slightly jarring, but worse is the idea of drawing back from Alex’s mouth. He swallows, his face warming over at the act. “Good boy,” Alex repeats, and the noise is mostly lost between their lips. 

Alex pulls away after a long time, traces his fingers over Aaron’s jaw softly. “You need to shave, prickly,” he murmurs, pulling back. Aaron blinks back at him, and when Alex just keeps looking back at him with that same fond look, he can’t help but smile. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he answers with an eyeroll, braces his hands on Alex’s shoulders to push him back so he can hop off the counter. Alex takes a few steps backwards, pulls his boxers back up his legs. “Well. I’m ready for a nap,” Aaron yawns, retrieving his own clothes from the kitchen tile and tugging them on. Alex scoffs. “I’m not. And I did all the work, thank you.”

“Didn’t ask you to do that,” Aaron replies, stretching his arms over his head. He pauses as he eyes Alex, feels his face warm up again. “You got all bossy for a minute there.” Alex shrugs. “Yeah, well, you got subby.” Aaron narrows his eyes at Alex for just a moment and Alex’s cocky expression recedes. He turns, busies himself with tying the strings of his waistband so that he won’t have to make eye contact. “I dunno. Heat of the moment kinda thing,” he amends softly. Aaron rolls his eyes again, steps closer and walks his fingers up Alex’s shoulder blade. “I kinda liked it.” His boyfriend turns slowly, as if to keep himself in careful check and not show too much excitement. It’s a good effort, but the gleam in his eyes is a dead giveaway. “Oh,” he says, and his voice sounds too peppy, too. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Aaron looks at him for a long time, feels a swell of affection in his chest. He isn’t sure how exactly to convey that feeling to Alex in words, so he settles for running a hand through his hair and kissing him atop the head. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Alex replies, waggling his eyebrows back at Aaron. “Who wouldn’t?” Aaron scoffs and steps back from him, and Alex makes grabby hands after him to try and pull him back. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love you too.” Aaron sighs, yields back into his arms, and Alex thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. He wraps his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, presses their noses together. “If you really wanna go lie down, I’m game,” he whispers, and Aaron nods against him. Alex smiles. “I love you,” he repeats, and Aaron rolls his eyes at the sappy tone, but his heart is warm and wide inside his chest. 

Alex and Aaron have been lying in their bed together for some time, all tangled limbs and twin heartbeats, when Aaron realizes that the peanut butter jar is still lying open on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> jazz hands for fluffy smut. comments are much appreciated because i feed solely on attention. im on tumblr @ schuyburr


End file.
